The Tragedy of Kindness
by LeafyDream
Summary: Akira Kusuru is one of the nicest, kindest human beings you'll ever meet. The young man, despite his dorky nature, leads the Phantom Thieves in their battle to punish the corrupt and inspire the oppressed. Too bad the world abhors his kind. A collection of stories about Dork!Akira. Chapter 3: For Haru, it was love at first sight when she met Akira.
1. Paper Cranes

**Paper Cranes**

Ann wished she could have enjoyed the sight of Kamoshida on his knees, sobbing for forgiveness in front of the school. She wished she could have reveled in his anguish, but all she could feel was contempt and rage. Kamoshida was disgusting, even as he pleaded for someone to call the police. Her hands trembled as they rolled into a pair of fists. Just the idea of him escaping punishment by killing himself made her sick and enraged.

She truly hoped he would suffer in prison.

Many eyes watched Kamoshida, even as the teachers roared at students to return to their classrooms. Hundreds of voices were talking at one, but the subject on everyone's minds was the famed gym teacher. The room had turned to chaos as some students even shouted for Kamoshida's head, and others demanded justice for themselves or their friends.

One student was able to escape the screaming masses to walk up the stage. Ann's eyes widened as she saw a familiar face approach the sobbing teacher. Akira Kusuru was standing beside Kamoshida, and Ann expected him to deck the bastard, or to throw him off the stage. She didn't expect him to help the bastard stand.

 _What is he doing...?!_ Ann pushed against the crowd, teeth grinding. The sight of her friend helping one of the most disgusting men she'd ever had the misfortune to know was almost like a knife in her back. She struggled to contain her anger as she pushed against the other students. She fought to get through the crowd to reach Akira. She had to get answers.

* * *

Akira held out his hand to Kamoshida and spoke one simple sentence. "Let me help you up." The teacher didn't seem to even register the young man's presence. Akira let out a quiet sigh, before leaning down. He grabbed Kamoshida's arm and wrapped it around his head, before forcing the teacher onto his feet.

Kamoshida was a much larger man, and Akira struggled to burden the teacher's weight. He nearly stumbled, but caught himself as he began to walk Kamoshida off the stage. Eventually the teacher started walking on his own, and the young man no longer had to strain to carry him. Akira led him to a wall and turned around, letting Kamoshida fall against the cool, stone wall. The teacher sat on the ground, leaning his back against the wall as he stared at the ground.

Akira hadn't been expecting much in the way of conversation, so he wasn't surprised at the silence. He reached into his schoolbag and took out a sandwich he had bought from the school's store. He sat down beside Kamoshida and held the sandwich out to the disgraced Olympian. "Here. You should eat something."

Kamoshida didn't move. Akira could only hear quiet whimpers and hiccups as his teacher's sobbing continued.

"You really should eat. It's going to be the last decent meal you're going to have for a long time." Akira took care that what he said came off as a warning, not a threat. He had to hide his own personal feelings. The teacher finally lifted his head up, staring at the offered food.

"W-why are you...?"

"Because." Akira chuckled at the teacher's shocked expression, before dropping the sandwich into his hand. "Prison doesn't take too kindly to rapists. Especially ones who target kids."

Kamoshida stared at the sandwich, trembling at Akira's words. "I-I know..."

"You were a horrible person, Kamoshida. You did terrible, awful things." Akira leaned against the wall, staring at the chaotic masses. Teachers were finally getting the students to leave. Some of his classmates saw Akira speaking to Kaomshida, but he brushed it off. It didn't matter to him what strangers thought of him.

"I-I know."

"You're going to suffer for what you did."

"I know..."

"Then I don't see a reason for why you should be made to suffer longer than what's necessary." Akira turned his head to look at Kamoshida, and the athlete saw no hatred or rage in his silver eyes. "You're a person. You deserve to be treated like one, even if you were a horrible one." Akira's eyes glanced to the crowd, and he saw a familiar face approaching him. "Make amends with yourself. Plead for forgiveness, but don't expect it. Try to live a better life, even behind bars."

Akira placed his hand on Kamoshida's shoulder. He squeezed it gently. Kaomshida stared at his eyes again, expecting the same venom the others students gave him. The one he deserved. But Akira had no hatred in his eyes. Only pity.

"I-I remember you. The transfer student... I-I released your criminal information, I... I-"

"If you're asking me for forgiveness, don't bother." Akira tried to give an earnest smile to the disgraced teacher. His compassion and the pity he felt towards Kamoshida eased his fiery soul as the corners of his lips rose slightly. "You never had to ask for my forgiveness." Akira left the man to his own thoughts. The student walked away from the teacher and met Ann part way. He opened his mouth to greet her, but she spoke first.

"What the hell was that?!" she snarled.

"Ann, I understand you might be upset, but-"

"What did you say to him?!" she hissed.

Akira knew he had to walk carefully. He didn't blame Ann for her anger. She had suffered horribly by Kamoshida's cruel, perverse nature. She had every right to be infuriated at not just the teacher, but her friend. "I told him that he needed to live a better life. I told him that I forgave him, before I gave him my lunch. I just-"

"You forgave him?! How could you even think about saying that to him?! Don't you remember what he did!?"

"Of course I remember," he quickly stated. Her indignation was clear in her icy-blue eyes. He tried to calm her down, but he was beginning to worry that she was too angry to listen to him. "But he's still a person, and he deserved one act of mercy before his life goes down the drain."

"What he 'deserves' is a lifetime of suffering! He drove Shiho to try and kill herself!" Her roars were lost in the sea of gossiping students, but Akira could hear her clearly. "How could you possibly just forgive and forget that!?"

"I haven't forgotten anything," he declared. "I know what Kamoshida did. I know he deserves to be punished. I understand that, but I refuse to just stand by and watch even him being treated like an animal." He hated seeing anyone being hurt, but that's all he saw in his friend. Ann was yelling at him with such anger and betrayal in her voice and eyes. "I just can't sit back and let someone suffer."

"Even if that someone was Kamoshida...?" Ann's eyes narrowed into a sharp glare as Akira stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, but yes. We've already assured that Kamoshida's going to suffer for his crimes, I just... I had to help."

Ann turned away from him, his words only nailing his coffin shut for her. She just couldn't stand to hear Akira, in her mind, defending the horrible man. She left Akira behind as he tried to call out to her. "Some friend..."

Akira sighed in defeat, rubbing his face with his hand as a voice chastised him from within his bag. "You were asking for that, you know," Morgana commented. "What were you thinking would happen if she saw you being nice to Kamoshida?"

"I was hoping she'd be understanding, if cautious. I knew this was going to happen, though," he sighed. He glanced at a teacher demanding he get into line, and Akira obeyed.

"Still can't believe you said that junk to Kamoshida..."

"He's a person. I had to help," the boy reasoned. "I take it, you don't agree either?"

"No, not really," Morgana admitted. "Treating scum like Kamoshida like scum makes sense to me." Akira simply nodded his head, too tired to try and argue or explain the point to his friend. There was a quiet ruffling coming from his bag, before Morgana spoke again. "But you've always been kind of an oddball, Joker. A real Phantom Thief walks his own path, no matter what others say. I guess I'll respect how you walk yours, long as it doesn't get in the way of our mission."

Akira was surprised by the words he heard, before smiling. "Thanks, Morgana."

* * *

Ann entered Shiho's room with a smile on her face, a gesture that her friend was all too happy to return. The two girls soon fell into their usual routine, with Ann filling Shiho about her day to day activities and the hospitalized girl nodding along and listening intently. Today was different, though. Ann noticed a small bouquet of flowers sitting by her bed.

"Did your parents send you that?" she asked.

"No, they didn't. I'm actually not sure who sent them to me."

"Huh?" Ann walked around the bed and looked at the beautiful assortment of flowers. The blond didn't know much about flowers, but even she couldn't help but admire the bouquet. There were scarlet roses, golden tulips, and pink lilies, but what caught her eye was the card taped to colorful paper wrapped around the stems. "Dear Shiho... You're stronger than anything the world can throw at you. I know you'll recover soon, and I'm eager to see the amazing woman you'll grow up to be. Never lose faith in yourself. Never forget that you're not alone. From a friend...?"

"At first I thought it was from you, but why wouldn't you put your name on it?" Shiho explained. There was a small smile on her lips as she reached under her blanket. "It came with this too." She handed Ann a small photo, and the other girl stared at it in confusion.

"Cranes...?" Origami paper cranes, to be exact. A wide variety of colored cranes, dozens of them covering a small table.

"There's a number on the back. Twenty-five," Shiho pointed out. "I think they're trying to make a wish."

"Huh?"

"You don't know the story?" Ann shook her head, and Shiho explained. "Legend has it, that if someone makes a thousand paper cranes, the gods will grant them any wish. I've never really believed it, but it's clear whoever sent me the flowers does." Ann turned the photo around and there was a number written on the back in black ink, but also a short message.

"The wish is yours..."

"I guess he plans on giving the wish to me once he reaches a thousand cranes." Ann could see the hint of red on her friend's cheeks. "Do you know who sent me the flowers, Ann?" The corners of her lips fell and she stared down at the sheets on her bed.

"N-no, I don't," the girl replied. _Though I might have a guess..._

"Hm..." Her friend's dark, hazel eyes peered at Ann's face, before she stared past her, staring out the window. "At first I was terrified... I thought Kamoshida or someone like him sent them. I-I know that doesn't make sense, but..." Ann's hand gently landed on Shiho's, and the dark-haired girl squeezed her friend's fingers. "But I don't think they are... I like to think whoever sent these was a good person."

"I'm sure they were, Shiho," Ann whispered, stroking her friend's knuckles with her thumb. She smiled at the girl as she sat on the bed beside her.

"I wonder what I'll do with my wish?" Shiho giggled, closing her eyes as she pondered. "Maybe I'll wish for my best friend to take me out to an all you can eat buffet when I'm out of here."

The girls laughed as their shoulders brushed against one another. Ann smiled, but she felt a pang of guilt for her smile. As she and Shiho joked and talked about the wishes they would make, the Phantom Thief wondered about Akira Kusuru. Was he the one who sent the flowers for Shiho? Was he the one making paper cranes for her? It certainly sounded like his handiwork...

What if it was? She couldn't deny that some part of her was still mad at the young man for trying to comfort Kamoshida. She couldn't say she understood or saw how the young man thought. Ann didn't think she ever would. _Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him..._ She pushed the thought aside. One glance at Shiho reminded Ann of every sin and deplorable act Kamoshida had committed. She couldn't just forgive him. She couldn't ever see the man as anything more than a parasitic worm.

But Akira saw something else.

Maybe one day she could accept that...

 **END**

So, a new story begins. Sort of. This is more like a collection of stories. Whenever I have an idea for my own personal interpretation of Akira, Dork!Akira, as I like to call him, I'll write something up and post it here. This is a sister sort of story to Just a Dork, but these stories will be about far more serious matters. Less happy fun times here.

This collection of stories will be about Akira during his time in Tokyo, as a Phantom Thief and as a friend to others. His kind and compassionate nature doesn't always meld well with his Phantom Thief lifestyle, as you can tell.

I know Futaba, Haru, and Makoto weren't in this chapter. That's because I wanted to focus more on Akira himself. Give first-time readers a sense of who he is. The other girls, and their relationship with Akira, will be focused on in later chapters.

Also, I feel like this is important to say. In no way am I (or Akira) trying to excuse Kamoshida's actions. The dude was an evil bastard, simple as that. He deserves punishment... But I've always been worried about dehumanizing people in real life. The idea of treating people, even bad ones, as less than people is so easy, but they are still people. Punish them, but only as much as they deserve, and never forget that being the better person means sacrificing certain cruel desires...

Of course, I'm not blind to Ann's pain. Poor girl was hurt bad, and she has every right to be angry. Hell, I don't think she's in the wrong for being mad at Akira (and Akira isn't either). I like to imagine this as one of those Grey vs Gray debates, with neither side being perfect.

Ah, I'm rambling again! Hope this new story interests some people. I'll be sure to work on more stuff later. Take care!

Fun Fact: I like to think of Dork!Akira Kusuru as Jonathon Joestar and Delinquent!Yu Narukami as of Joseph Joestar. One's a gentleman among gentlemen, and the other is a supersmart troll who likes to fuck with people. Not a perfect comparison, of course, but it's fun to imagine.


	2. Thou Shall Not Kill

**Thou Shall Not Kill**

Akira Kusuru examined the pistol in his hand. Ryuji had explained that it was a fake, but there was just something about it that held his attention. Akira admired the beauty in the design. The simplicity. He lifted up the gun and stared down the barrel, aiming at nothing, before popping his lips. He imagined the bullet cutting through the air.

He had used it on several Shadows beforehand. Hard to believe, really. Here he was, shooting monsters and demons with a pistol, before stabbing them with a knife. It was like something out of a story, but he was reminded of how real this was whenever he stared at the walls. The stone, brick and mortar walls shifted, turning into the white walls of his new school.

"Hey. You ready to go?" a voice inquired.

Akira turned his head to look at Morgana, who was standing on the table to better match the boy's height. Strange as it was to admit, Akira had gotten used to the peculiar creature's presence by now. He smiled at Morgana and nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm ready. Ryuji?"

"Ready!" the blond grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Let's kick some ass!" He picked up his pipe, gently tapping the metal against the palm of his hand.

The other boy nodded his head before Akira holstered his gun. Morgana opened the door of the safe room and the trio once more entered Kamoshida's castle.

Even the Palace was becoming an acquired taste. Akira remembered feeling a sense of dread, mixed with awe at the sight of the massive castle. Now, he felt a small amount of pity for the gym teacher. His mind was truly distorted if this was how he saw a mere school. _I wonder what caused him to see the school like this,_ Akira wondered to himself.

"Hey." Morgana held up his paw, stopping the two thieves. "There's a Shadow coming this way. I wanted to try something, so make sure you follow my lead, okay?"

"Right," Akira agreed, and thankfully Ryuji didn't argue the point.

"Good! Come on! We're setting up an ambush!"

The thieves moved to different hiding spots. Ryuji was behind a set of crates, holding his shotgun with an excited grin. Akira readied his pistol by the opposite wall, pressing his body into the shadows as he waited. Morgana was hiding in the rafters, slingshot primed and ready. The familiar thumping of heavy, metallic feet echoed through the small hall. Akira could see the armor-clad guard march down the hall, only to be hit by an iron pellet from Morgana's slingshot.

"Ah!" The Shadow fell to the ground, and its armor melted away. The guard changed into a small, feminine figure, even smaller than Morgana. She resembled a pixie, Akira noted, and she glared at the group with cerulean eyes through ruby bangs. She gasped as she realized she was surrounded by the three thieves.

"Take note, you two. This is the most basic of basics. When an enemy is downed, you can hold them up and demand things from them!"

 _Hmm. Stealing,_ Akira thought. He felt a pang of guilt for accepting the idea, but he trusted Morgana as his teacher. "Alright. Give us all the money you have," demanded the masked thief. "Please."

"Phantom Thieves don't say please!" scolded Morgana. "But yeah! Give us everything you got! Come on, cough it up!"

"W-what? But I don't have anything!" the Shadow cried.

"W-wait, what?!"

"Nice plan, Mona," scoffed Ryuji, rolling his eyes as lowered his shotgun.

"S-shut up, stupid! Darn it," sighed the thief. "Alright, welp, guess we're just gonna send you to hell."

"No! Please, don't! I-I don't want to die!" the Shadow screamed, holding up her small hands as she trembled on the ground.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry," replied the cat burglar, but Akira grabbed at his paw.

"Hey, hold on. She's... begging for her life, Morgana."

"Huh? Joker, Shadows are born from the desires in people's heart. Course they can talk."

"That's not what I mean. She's begging for her life," Akira repeated, his voice steadily rising in volume. "She's scared."

"She should be scared! She's facing off against three master thieves! Well, two and their bumbling sidekick," snickered Morgana, glancing at Ryuji.

"Hey!"

"That isn't what I mean!" Akira lowered his gun and moved in between Morgana and the fallen guard. "She's begging for her life! We're not going to shoot her!" He didn't bother arguing any further. He turned away from Morgana and Ryuji and crouched down, looking at the fallen Shadow. "Hey, are you hurt? Can you walk?"

"Joker, what are you doing?! She's the enemy!"

"She's a person!" The others didn't argue after that. It was one of the few times Akira had raised his voice, and it was enough to silence his friends. He looked at the Shadow again and offered his hand to her. "Here. Let me help you up. I have some healing items that should help you, you can take one and get out of our way."

"You're giving me an item...?" the Shadow whispered. "Why... why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't need a reason," he answered. "Please, I just don't want to see anyone be hurt. That includes you." Her hand fell onto his own and fear slowly faded from her eyes.

"T-thank you, I... Huh?" The Shadow watched as a blue fire consumed her body. Akira feared she was in pain, but she actually smiled at him. "I-I remember! I'm not a guard for this dingy, old castle... I came from the Sea of Souls... My real name is Pixie!" she gasped. Her azure eyes stared into his silver pools as she grinned. "I am thou. Thou art I... Thank you for freeing me."

"Huh?" Pixie vanished within the blue flame, leaving only a white mask on the ground. Akira was shocked to find that it was a mirror image of his own mask, but before he could pick it up, it was consumed by the same blue fire. There was nothing left of it after only a moment. "That's... odd."

"What was that, Joker?! You messed up our hold up!"

Akira sighed, standing up with his back facing Morgana. "I know. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't pull the trigger on someone begging for their life."

"Hey, cool it, Mona. Akira's just being a cool guy," Ryuji sighed. "Dude's too nice for his own good."

"No such thing," Akira chuckled, with a small smile.

"This isn't a joke! What if she had left to warn the other guards, or what if she had attacked you?! That was risky move, Joker! You put all of our lives in danger with that stunt!"

Akira didn't bother arguing. He just shook his head as he began to walk forward. "I'm sorry, Morgana... Come on. We should get back to looking for the Treasure..."

"Hey! This isn't over!" Morgana growled, running after the human. "You've killed Shadows before! Why was this any different?!"

It wasn't. That was the most disturbing part. The only difference between Pixie and the previous Shadows was that Pixie actually begged for her life. But what if the others were just as alive as she was? Akira had shot and killed the creatures as if they were just mindless monsters. What if they weren't? What if every Shadow the group had encountered so far was a living, breathing creature with a mind of their own?

He felt a writhing in his stomach as his teeth ground against one another. His head felt heavy as more footsteps echoed through the metal halls. "More Shadows?" he thought aloud.

"Yeah, looks like it... You want to let them go too?" Morgana chided.

"You want to shoot them in cold blood?" Akira countered. He paused, eyes widening in surprise at his own anger. He was usually better about reeling in his temper than that. He glanced at his friends and Morgana glared at the human boy; Ryuji actually seemed surprised by Akira's retort. "Sorry. That was mean."

"Halt!" A trio of guards came running towards the group from down the hall. The three immediately melted, reforming themselves as horses with twin, curved horns sticking out of their heads. "By order of Lord Kamoshida, you are all sentenced to death!"

Akira took a deep breath, before sighing. The others prepared for battle, as Akira reached for his mask. He tore it off of him, the agonizing pain of torn skin becoming an accustomed sensation for the young man, but something different happened. Rather than Arsene appearing before him, Akira watched as Pixie appeared in a ball of blue fire.

"Ready to serve, Master Joker!"

"I... Huh?" Akira blinked in surprise. "Pixie?"

"W-what?! Is that the Shadow from earlier?!" gasped Morgana. "But... How is it your Persona?!"

Akira blinked, staring at Pixie with plate-sized eyes, before grinning. "Pixie, can you help?"

"You bet I can!" nodded the Persona. "Shall I rain down the lightning on them?!"

"Please and thank you." Akira could feel a word on the tip of his tongue. He grinned, teeth gleaming as he pointed the Shadows. "Zio!"

* * *

Akira's eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling. He stared at the stone, before slowly lifting his body up. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as his head groaned in pain. Empty, white noise made it hard for him to figure out just where he was, but a familiar voice soon made everything clear.

"Welcome to my Velvet Room."

"Igor-san?" Akira gently shook his head, rising up from his bed to find the mysterious man sitting in front of him, Caroline and Justine by his side. "Caroline, Justine," he greeted, waving at the two.

"Hello, Inmate."

"Hey! Quit waving like we're your friends! We're your wardens and you're our inmate! Respect the chain of command, Inmate!"

Akira smiled and brushed off the younger girl's anger. "Can I ask why you summoned me here, Igor-san?"

The long-nosed man's ever present grin glimmered in the room. While one hand supported his head, the other danced through the air. His fingers moved like water as he spoke. "Today, you acquired an ally in your battle against the coming ruin. A Shadow turned into your Persona. This is the power of the Wild Card..." Akira watched as twin spheres of fire formed outside of his cell. "It is time I showed you the aid that we will be giving you."

The two orbs began to take shape, and Akira watched as one became Pixie, who bowed her head towards the young man, and the other became Arsene, his first Persona. The gentleman thief tipped his hat, his demonic face twisted into a nightmarish parody of a smile. "The Pixie, and your first Persona, Arsene. Powerful indeed, but they can become so much more. We need only to execute them to gain that power."

Out of nothingness came two guillotines. The massive creations towered over the two Personas as they moved into position behind them. Akira's eyes widened as he watched their bodies mindlessly shamble forward, as if they were called to the torture device. Akira watched as Caroline and Justine threw large, blue blankets over them, blinding them to their execution.

"W-wait, what are you doing?!"

"Do not be alarmed," Igor chuckled. "Personas are personalities that exist within you. Thus, you will only be discarding old personalities to have them be reborn as new ones."

Despite his words, Akira felt a chill trace his spine. He watched as Arsene and Pixie were led to the guillotines by his two guards. Neither girl seemed to react to the horror show Akira was watching.

"Just hold on. I-"

"Hey! Stop talking, Inmate!" Caroline hissed, splitting the air with her baton. "We're helping you! You should be thankful!" She cracked the baton against Pixie's leg, and Akira could hear the Persona cry out in pain. Justine pushed Arsene forward, and the thief placed his head under the blade with dignity and stoic acceptance.

Akira would not have it.

"Stop! Just stop, god damn it!" he roared, slamming his fist against the metal bars. His hands shot pain though his nerves, but it didn't stop him. He kicked at the bars, screaming out to the three mysterious wardens. "Stop! Stop it, damn it! Do you hear me?!"

"What is wrong with him?" sighed Caroline, glaring her eye at the screeching prisoner.

Igor held up his hand, and both girls obeyed his silent decree. They simply watched as Igor spoke to Akira, their master's grin faltering for only half of a half-second. His manic grin remained ever present, even as Akira glared right through him, fingers tightening around the iron bars. "What is the matter? Our goal is only to help you."

"I don't want your help if this is what it requires!"

"They are simply thoughts and personality given bodies and voices. You shouldn't-"

"She begged for her life!" Akira growled, looking at Pixie. "He's the reason I'm a Phantom Thief." He turned his gaze to Arsene, before his silver eyes glared at Igor. "Release them. Now. I won't accept this kind of help."

"Such arrogance. You truly believe you can oppose the coming ruin without my aid?" Igor's mouth didn't open as a loud laugh filled the prison. It bounced off of the stone walls and metal cages as Akira stood his ground. Justine and Caroline were clearly perturbed by their master's strange reaction, before looking at their prisoner. Justine was curious, but there was a disappointment in her golden eyes. Caroline, on the other hand, looked furious.

"How dare you, Inmate!" Caroline marched towards his cell and her baton struck the bars like they were a wild animal. Electricity coursed through the metal beams, and Akira cried out in pain as he fell back. His hands were smoking as Caroline's shadow covered him. She struck her own hand with her baton, teeth ground into an outraged scowl. "How dare you reject our master's gift so callously?! I had considered letting you earn my sister's and I respect, but clearly I was wrong to even consider the thought!"

Akira glared at the girl, before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not in this to kill anyone. Especially not my friends."

"Loyalty to your allies is to be respected, but the arrogance and weakness of will you display is not to be," sighed Justine. "How disappointing."

"I get that a lot." Akira accepted her words with a bittersweet laughter. Their words fell off of him like water down his back.

Igor eventually stopped laughing, and he looked at Akira with black, vacant eyes. "So be it. We will remain here, offering guidance when you seek it. Once you see the err of your ways, we will be ready to serve you. Until next time, Inmate..."

"Wait!" But Akira's plea fell on deaf ears.

He awoke on his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. It was hard to breathe, like something was pressing against his chest. Akira slowly rose up from his bed to find that something really was pushing down on him, though. Morgana, in his cat form, laid on his chest.

"Oh..." Akira wiped his forehead and sighed. He picked Morgana up, careful not to awaken the small creature, before placing him on an empty part of the bed. He partially covered the cat's body with his blanket, before taking a deep breath through his nostrils. _I should consider making Morgana a bed... He'd probably appreciate a bed of his own._

 _"You are pathetic."_

The voice hissed through the air like steam, burning Akira's neck. He turned his head, his eyes peering through the darkness. The moonlight leaked through his window, but it only gave him a subtle outline of the room. His brow wrinkled as he strained to see through the dark veil. The voice spoke again, their tone dripping with mocking vitriol.

 _"You are either incredibly arrogant, or impossibly stupid."_

A pair of eyes burned in the darkness. They came out of seemingly nowhere, just staring at Akira with a fiery, red glow. The young man felt his blood turned cold as the eyes glared at him, and the darkness around them began to shake a humanoid shape.

 _"You were given a weapon, but instead of wielding it, you threw it away like trash! Now, your friends shall damned to the pits of hell and burned in the vilest of flames, and it will have been your fault."_

The more Akira listened to the voice spit at him, the more he realized just who it was. It was his voice speaking out to him.

"Arsene?"

Out from the darkness came a familiar sight. Hair that blended with the night, clothes of grey and black, and a mask of white that clung to the man's face. It was a perfect copy of his Joker persona, save for the eyes. Crimson eyes glared at him through the mask as the entity spoke again, his voice a fusion of Akira's own voice and low, baritone voice of his other half.

 _"Don't you see how your arrogance will destroy all that you strive for?"_

Akira glanced at Morgana. The cat did not move from his slumber, meaning he could not hear the Persona's voice. Akira then turned his eyes back to his other half. Without a word, he lifted himself off of his bed and began to change out of his pajamas.

 _"What do you intend to do when your friends are held in the hands of your enemies? Befriend those who wish to see you dead?!"_

Akira pulled a jacket over his bare chest, before giving himself a quick look over. His face was devoid of emotion as he began to walk down the stairs, grabbing only his phone and wallet. He entered the cafe and found Arsene glaring at him at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting an answer. Akira walked through the Persona as though he were just smoke in the wind.

 _"Don't you understand that your unwillingness to kill is far from heroic? It is an outdated, hypocritical, and cowardly lie that you are living in an attempt to try and heal your bruised ego! You will become dead weight to your friends as they grow stronger, and you remain a simpering, damned fool!"_

"You're right." Akira nodded his head as he stood at Leblanc's door. "My refusal to kill Shadows, and my refusal to sacrifice my Personas, is a reckless move," he agreed. "That's why I'm going to train." Akira turned his head and he smiled at his doppelganger. "You're completely right, Arsene. Thank you for your advice. I'll take it to heart, and I'll make myself stronger to make up the difference!"

Akira pounded a hand against his chest, grinning now. "I'll work twice as hard, and finance everything the Phantom Thieves need, from weapons, to medicine, to information. I won't even stop my friends from making the killing blow, if the Shadows aren't begging for their lives. I refuse to kill, but that doesn't me I'm going to be useless to the group."

Arsene glared at his other half, but Akira didn't care. He opened the door to Leblanc and he took off running. He swore an oath to make up for his own weakness and inability to kill. He would amass as much money as he could, and he would push his body to his limit. He would do anything to serve the Phantom Thieves, as penance for his inability to kill.

The next night, Akira created several paper tigers and placed them on his shelf. One for each Shadow he had killed so far. Had they deserved to die? Perhaps. Did their deaths make the world a better place? Maybe.

Yet he made a promise to himself that he would not make anymore paper tigers. He would save the world by healing it, not by taking anyone's life, be they Shadow or human.

 **END**

This was a chapter I made in my head a while ago, but was always worried about posting. Mostly because it is a hard issue to tackle, but I couldn't get it out of my mind for Akira...

Dork!Akira does not kill. Other than the first few Shadows, he refrains from taking a life. He'll stun an enemy and give his friends the chance to kill them. He won't stop his friends if they have to kill in self-defense, but he doesn't wake to take a life. That includes Persona Fusions. Yes, he could bring them back to life, but he just can't do it.

I wanted to a tackle a question that really isn't brought in Persona 5, as far as I know. The only person who seems to feel bad or reluctant against killing Shadows is Haru. You have creatures that, that sometimes look human, begging not to be killed. I'm not saying the canon Akira is evil, nor am I calling anyone bad for killing Shadows, I just wanted to try and look at what the game had differently to help make Dork!Akira more of a character.

Thou Shall Not Kill is a very common trope in fiction, especially in the West. While I do like it, there are obvious flaws in it that I feel are not always addressed. After all, every time Batman lets Joker live, the bad guy escapes and goes on to kill people. Literally hundreds of people dead because Batman refuses to even suggest the death penalty.

I didn't want everyone against Akira to just be labelled 'wrong.' Caroline and Justine have a point, Igor has a point, Arsene has a point! And remember, Arsene is Akira's Persona. Arsene's thoughts are Akira's. Akira KNOWS how dangerous not killing is. That's why Akira pushes himself to help out. Yeah, Akira thinks he can befriend most of the Shadows, but he's not stupid enough to rely on that. He'll always try to save everyone, even the Shadows the group fights, but he won't stop his friend from pulling the trigger.

I'm worried about this chapter, I'll be honest, mostly because of how different it is compared to the canon story of Persona 5. I hope you guys can enjoy it, and any review, constructive or otherwise, would be appreciated.

Take care, folks! Thanks!

Next chapter will probably be about Haru and Akira's first meeting, then Makoto and Akira having a moment, than Futaba and Akira. Just so you know. I'm always open to questions and requests regarding Akira dealing with whatever problems or situations the game throws at the player, so feel free to try and suggest stuff to me!


	3. At First Sight

**At First Sight**

Akira wasn't sure at first what drew his eyes to the young woman. She was just a girl on the other side of the street, staring at the night sky. She was probably waiting for the fireworks to appear, just like everyone else on the long, crowded street.

Maybe it was her hair that caught his eye. The girl's hair was so unlike the raven-haired locks he and so many others had. The way it the auburn waterfall curled as it flowed down her head made her resemble a kind of flower. Like roses were in her hair, and the light auburn shade only enhanced that unique image. She was like a single, scarlet-painted rose in a garden of yellow tulips. Her pink yukata only made her stand out more, giving her an air of feminine beauty to her.

Akira recalled hearing many people refer to Ann as 'exotic,' but it was only now that Akira understood what they meant.

Yet even that wasn't enough to explain his fascination with the girl across the street.

 _She looks so sad._ He had seen more broken spirits in Tokyo than he wanted to admit. Pain was not a rare commodity, sadly. Shiho, Ann, Mishima, Makoto, and dozens more. He had seen a shattered soul in each of them, and he saw the same in the fluffy-haired girl. He didn't even know her name, but he could see it in her eyes. A twisting in the pit of his gut that told him she was being hurt...

The realization was like a coin falling into a pool of water. It sent ripples through his mind, bubbling thoughts and interested curiosity. He glanced across the streets, looking for his friends. Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, Makoto, and even Morgana were nowhere in sight. In his excitement to see the fireworks show, the young man had arrived earlier than his friends. _I've got time,_ he told himself.

He began to make his way to the crosswalk, but no matter how often he pulled his eyes from the girl, he found them returning right back to her. She stood on the outskirts of the crowd, not looking away from the dark, night sky. She simply stayed where she stood, like a stone in a river.

Akira was crossing the street as something dawned on him. What was he supposed to say to her? Here he was, walking up to a girl who had never even seen him before, and what was he hoping to accomplish? Help her smile again? And how would he do that?

Despite the knowledge, or lack thereof, he still approached the girl. He could feel a voice in his head, Arsene, perhaps, pulling at his legs to try and make him stop, but Akira still opened his mouth. As a Phantom Thief, he could not stand idly by while another person suffered. As Akira Kurusu, he couldn't fight his need to help others. He never could, no matter how many times his good deeds were punished. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She turned to him, and her almond-colored eyes met his. "Yes?" She smiled, but it was only the kind of polite smile someone would give a stranger as she looked at him. Yet that smile reminded him of why he approached her.

She was sad. He could see it in her smile. A tragic lesson Akira had learned since moving was that some people were at their most depressed when they smiled. He could see how this gorgeous woman plastered a smile on her face. He had become a master of deciphering if a smile was fake, thanks to his experience in finding them and faking them himself.

"Um... May I help you?" she inquired, raising a brow as he stood in front of her.

"Oh! Sorry. Are you excited for the fireworks?" he asked, trying to maintain his composure.

"Oh, yes! I've actually never seen them this close before," the girl answered, smiling at the thought.

"Really?"

Akira's silver eyes glanced at her hazel shaped orbs, and he could see a hidden pain lingering behind them. He didn't allow the knowledge to show on his face as he watched the girl sigh briefly. Her lips faltered, but she forced them back into a smile and shrugged slightly. "My home has an excellent vantage point. I can see the fireworks clearly from there."

"I understand." Akira knew he should simply let the matter go. He shouldn't be interrogating the poor girl, yet his lips wouldn't obey him. He was a Phantom Thief, after all. He swore on his very heart that he would not allow someone to be sad if he could help it. "I hope you enjoy the show." The hardest part would be understanding how he could help her best. For now, all he was doing was tiptoeing around the issue and annoying this beautiful, kind girl.

"Thank you," she replied, her voice brushing against him like a feather caught in the wind. Her voice was refined, almost lyrical, like every word was a note to a melody. She turned her head away from him, and the two stood in silence as the sounds of the city became the only symphony they heard.

Akira followed her gaze, but he found himself glancing at the girl. Her eyes reflected the lights of the city; the rainbow of yellow, golden, and scarlet red dancing in her her hazel orbs. In the end, he decided to simply the bite the bullet.

"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but you seem upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"W-what?" She was clearly surprised, and Akira hoped he hadn't just ruined his chances in helping the girl.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. But you looked sad, and I just wanted to help you smile again." Her eyes fell to the ground, and he caught her fingers pinching and digging into her yukata. "I understand whatever's bothering you might be difficult to discuss, and I know I'm a stranger, but sometimes a stranger is the best person to talk to."

She was silent, and Akira berated himself in the privacy of his own head. This poor girl didn't even know his name, but he couldn't help himself. He was an addict, and it was like someone was waving his drug right in front of him. The young man's guilt only increased with that thought. _You're not doing this for your own benefit,_ he told himself. _You're doing this to help her._

"I'm so sorry," he sighed. "That was wrong of me, miss. I-"

"Can we sit down?" The question made the young man pause. His eyes locked with hers, and she darted back down to the ground. He opened his mouth, but his mind just needed a moment more to come up with an answer. Thankfully his heart was already prepared with one.

"Of course. Please, follow me."

Akira didn't lead her anywhere private, which was probably for both of their benefits. No matter how earnest or kind Akira was, leading a girl he had never met before into a dark alley didn't seem like the best first step. Instead, he led her to a slightly less crowded street, where the entire area was closed for the dozens of vendors, festival games, and food carts.

The raven-haired boy pointed to a small bench sitting by a closed vendor. "Is there okay?" he asked, and she nodded her head. The two walked to the wooden bench and sat down beside one another. Akira took a deep, quiet breath through his nose as he considered what to say. He was caught off when the auburn-haired woman spoke before him.

"I was supposed to meet someone there."

"A boyfriend?" Akira inquired. _Makes sense. Someone as pretty as her wouldn't be on the market for long,_ he thought to himself. She said nothing, and he took it to mean he was right. "But he didn't show?"

"N-no."

"I'm sorry." Silence once more. _Should I inquire about how long they've been dating? No, that would only pour salt in the wound. Then I need to know what I can do to help._ "Do you think he's going to make it before the fireworks begin?"

"I don't think he's coming at all..." Her voice carried such sadness. Not just for missing boyfriend, but it held a melancholy melody that went beyond simple heartbreak. He wished he could put a finger or a name to it, but he decided it wasn't the time or place to unravel this girl's mystery. Instead, he decided that he would do what he did best.

"Then may I help you?"

"I...?"

He stood up from the bench, and he fell to his knee in front of her. There was only the faintest hint of scarlet on his cheeks, illuminated by the vibrant glow of the vendors and shops. She could see his own silver eyes glittering as he rested his arms on one knee and reached out to her with a single hand.

"My name is Akira Kurusu, I can't stand idly by when an innocent person is in pain. Not if I can help it. So, can I try to make you smile in place of your boyfriend?"

* * *

Haru Okumura lived a life filled with molded smiles and hidden agendas.

From the moment of her mother's death, she was taught to be wary of all those around her. Yet her caution was a futile effort. Her father bound her fate with that of a man she feared and distrusted, and she was left without a choice as she was moved over her father's chessboard.

She simply allowed the his decree to guide her, placing her on his chosen path. If this was what destiny had planned for her, what was the point of fighting? Struggling would only make it more painful. She chose to simply accept what her father did, and pray that Sugimura would show her some amount of compassion one day.

So far, her prayers had been unanswered.

Now she was sitting with a stranger, watching as he walked in front of her and went down on one knee. Her cheeks felt hot in the warm, summer evening, and she prayed no one saw the two of them. They would surely get the wrong idea as the young man held a hand out to her.

The man in question was, apparently, Akira Kurusu. The name flickered a long buried memory from the recesses of her mind, but she ignored it to stare at him. While her own communication skills were still developing, she was at least decent at reading what others thought. The young man in front of her was nothing like Sugimura.

His smile wasn't wide and toothy, it was small and content. It didn't need to show off, or be more anything than it already was. His eyes lacked the earthy tone that Sugimura's had. Instead his eyes seemed to glow with a silver, ethereal color. It was like an ore hidden underneath the dirt and stone, and it caught her eyes longer that she wanted to admit .

That wasn't the part that stood out to her most, though. It was the simple fact that this stranger was able to look at her and tell she was sad. Did he ever hear her prayers at night? Did he watch her sob on her bed as Sugimura's hand still stung her cheek? Did he know how she had pleaded her father to pick someone else, anyone else, and how her father had berated her for her selfishness?

Or was this just the lucky guess of another person who wanted to use her as a step to their own good fortune?

Haru's hazel eyes drifted towards Akira's, and she stared into them once more, losing herself to them. She could feel warmth and compassion radiate from them, as hard as that was to explain. It was simply like a force that drew her to him, made her feel at peace with him, like he would never hurt her.

 _He just wants to help me. Would it be so wrong if I accepted?_ she asked herself. Some part of her warned her not to trust Akira, and there was a brief conflict within her as her lips moved on their own accord.

"Um... O-okay?"

The young man's smile grew, and he nodded his head. He stood up as he spoke. "Thank you. If you would follow me, we can find a nice spot to watch the fireworks and-"

"Wait." This whole thing was crazy. What would Sugimura do to her if he saw her with another man? What would her father say? And now she was going to make requests?! She tried once more to sway herself away from this silver-eyed stranger, but something drew her to him. He was nothing like Sugimura-san, she told herself. Nothing like her father...

She steeled herself, lifting her almond eyes to meet his. "I-I've never had festival food before..." Haru fought back her own hesitation, refusing to stutter anymore in front of the strange man named Akira.

"Say no more." His smile radiated like a star in the night sky. There was just something about him that charmed Haru, like he was knight here to rescue her.

Haru shook the thoughts from her mind and watched as Akira walked off to a nearby food vendor. She hesitated for only a moment to follow him. "Can I ask you something, Akira-kun?"

"Of course," he replied, standing in line.

"Why are you doing this?" They stood in the small line together, and she glanced at his silver pools sparkled in his eyes. She felt her heart beat quicken as his eyes stared into hers.

"Because I can't stand by and let someone innocent suffer. You deserve better than to be stood up on a date. You deserve to be happy." He recited it like it was such a simple fact...

 _He's like some kind of a... hero of justice._ Haru was quiet as the line slowly shrunk, and she watched as Akira reached for his wallet. "No!" He looked at her, and her cheeks flushed a faded crimson. "I'll cover it. Please." Akira blinked, surprised by her declaration, but he nodded his head and kindly allowed her to do so. "Thank you."

Akira made the order, and she told herself not to stare. She tried to simply keep her eyes off of the stranger, but every attempt ended in failure. Her hazel-colored eyes returned to him, watching him speak to the vendor. He was an attractive young man. His black hair was curly, like hers, and she imagined it was incredibly soft to the touch. His chin and cheeks looked strongly built, not rough or bulky, but firm and smooth, but it was his eyes that held her attention for the longest time at first.

His eyes were a brilliant silver. They just capture her attention the longer she stared at them. They reflected like so easily, and she saw nothing of her father or Sugimura in them. She had spent years wondering who in her life she could trust or believe in, yet with a single moment, Akira touched her heart in a way that seemed impossible.

Haru tore her eyes from Akira and she reached for her wallet. She paid the vendor as her eyes glared at the simple, hard plastic of the cash register. _Stop._ She pleaded with herself to end her fantasies before it was too late. This man, Akira, was lifting her up from the hole life had left her in. He was lifting her out, but she told herself not to hold on too tightly.

No matter what, this day was going to end and she would never meet him again. Whether he meant to or not, he would drop her back down into the pit.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Akira was staring at her, two treats in his hands. "Oh! Yes! I'm alright." He didn't look like he was ready to believe her, but he did not pry. He simply motioned her to look at the vendor.

"Do you want the cotton candy or the chocolate covered banana?"

"Um..." Haru's eyes glanced between the two delicacies, and she found herself ignorant of either's taste. She had never been to a festival before, nor had she ever had the chance to enjoy the food they served. The first item Akira held resembled a ball of pink cotton on a stick. The other item was banana in a shell of chocolate and sprinkles. "I'll take that one," she answered, pointing at the cotton candy.

Akira nodded his head and handed the food to her, before motioning her to follow him. The two began to walk, with Haru just slightly behind the taller man. She inspected the pink candy for a moment, before reaching leaning forward. She bit into the fluffy substance and her eyes widened. She could feel her tongue touch the candy, and she was surprised to feel it just melt against it.

"I-it melted!" she gasped, pulling her head back. Her cheeks immediately became flushed and burned with embarrassment. _Of course it did. Stop embarrassing yourself,_ she pleaded with herself. Akira was probably holding back laughter at her announcement, but she found the young man was just smiling a her.

"Cotton candy is pretty much just sugar," he explained. "But it's good, right?"

Haru took another bite of the substance, and this time she tried to simply savor the sensation of sugar melting on her tongue. The corners of her lips lifted into a small smile and she moaned in approval. "It's delicious!"

"I'm glad. Though if I can offer some advice?" Akira held up his hand and he easily plucked a small portion of the cotton candy off of her stick. "Tearing it off might be easier. You'll get it in your hair and cheeks if you keep diving it."

"Oh. Thank you," she nodded, turning pink once more. _He's so nice._ She tore her own piece of candy from the cotton candy, before carefully placing it in her mouth. She smiled again at the sweet sensation in her mouth. She licked her lips to acquire just a bit more of the sweet delicacy, as her eyes drifted to the uneaten chocolate banana in Akira's hand.

He must have seen, because he came to a stop and offered the food to her. "Do you want some?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't! It's yours," she argued, stopping by his side.

"Go ahead. It's only fair. I stole a piece of your cotton candy, after all."

Haru glanced at the offered treat, before looking at Akira. Once again, the man's silver glimmered with compassion and warmth that Haru had never encountered before. Haru couldn't understand it, but she found herself more comfortable with this stranger than her own fiance. The thought pained her heart, and so she decided to accept Akira's offer. She leaned her head down slightly to capture the tip of the banana with her lips.

She wanted to savor the treat, and she found that the festival food felt inherently different than the food at, say, the Hilton. She didn't know how to explain it, and she found herself closing her eyes to enhance her sense of taste. The sugary sprinkles were rough against her tongue, but also pleasant with the way they seemed to melt against it. She bit down on the chocolate shell, finding the banana inside. Both were sweet in her mouth, with the chocolate shell firm, but not tough. It cracked under a little bit of pressure as the banana's fruity taste blended with the sugar. She pulled her head back as she gently chewed on the sweet treat.

"Mmm... It's wonderful!" she commented. She opened her eyes, and she found Akira's smile held the slightest quiver to it. His cheeks were also a slight scarlet as he brought the banana back to him. "I'm sorry, Akira-kun! Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"No! You're alright!" He was quick to ease the girl's worries. "Come on, let's find ourselves a spot. The fireworks are going to start soon."

Haru nodded in agreement, and the two began to walk again. It wasn't long until they found an unoccupied bench by the street. Haru was about to sit down, when Akira's hand stopped her. He pointed down at the bench and when Haru looked closer, she saw some light being reflected off of half of the stone bench. Akira kicked at an empty bottle on the ground, before sighing.

"Someone spilled their drink on this bench," he realized.

"And they didn't even clean it up?" Haru sighed. _That's just rude._ "We'll have to find another place to watch the show..."

"No, please. Let me." Haru watched with surprised eyes as Akira began to take off his white over shirt. Without an ounce of hesitation, Akira began to clean the stone bench with his shirt.

"A-Akira-kun! Please, you don't have to!"

"I know. I choose to." Akira examined the seat carefully, before wiping his finger against the surface. "All clean. Are you okay with sitting down?" Haru's mouth opened, but words didn't come out. She just bobbed her head up and down, before sitting beside the young man.

"That was very nice of you." Her voice felt small for some reason... Her cheeks felt warm... Her eyes were locked on him.

"I like helping people," he shrugged. He dropped his white shirt to the ground, and Haru glanced at his black shirt.

His arms were almost completely bare and she gulped down a shiver. Each of Akira's arms were brimming with muscle, showing clear strength and power in each bicep. His frame was far from bulky, rather it was sleek. She ripped her eyes from them and stared into the night sky.

"The show should start soon," she quickly declared.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it?" he asked, biting into his chocolate-covered banana.

Haru nodded her head. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I've never seen a big city fireworks show. I'm actually from the country," Akira explained.

 _A knight from a rural farm and a princess trapped in a gilded cage..._ Haru quickly shooed away the strange thought. "How positively charming! I hope you're liking the city."

"I am. It's gorgeous," he answered, while he stared into her hazel-colored eyes.

"That's good. I'm glad," she mumbled, her cheeks aglow with a rose-colored blush. She stared back into his silver pools, and she felt herself falling deeper into them. She scooted closer to him as something caught her eye. She looked back to the sky and she watched as a small orb of light exploded into a beautiful waterfall of sparkles. "It's starting!"

The show had begun, and Haru and Akira were rendered silent in awe of the fireworks show. Haru trembled slightly as she felt and heard the 'boom,' of the first firework. Akira placed a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately felt at ease. The two watched another firework go off, creating a gentle rainfall of blue sparkles descending down to the ground.

Two more shot up, exploding into recognizable shapes. One became a crimson heart, while the other was pink star. People in the audience shouted in approval, before being made silent again as another firework soared and exploded, leaving hundreds of tiny, shimmering drops of light.

Haru could feel the sound hitting her, but she sat firmly. The sound barely bothered her now as she leaned closer to Akira, watching more fireworks go off into the dark, night sky. The next fireworks were all smaller, shooting a fraction of the height, and sounding like thunderous marching. They all whistled as they fell back to earth, as more fireworks soared above them and exploded into a rainbow of colors.

It was almost like a garden of light, and Haru could feel the color illuminate her body. Yet something caught Haru's eye and enticed it away from the awe-inspiring sight. Akira Kurusu's silver eyes perfectly captured the gorgeous show, glowing with reds, blues, and golds. She smiled at him, feeling something she had never felt before. A warmth that sat in her heart, that made her fingers tingle, and her face heat up.

Her mouth fell open, but before she could say anything, something dropped on her head.

"Huh?" She turned her head upwards, and she felt a cold drop of water fall between her eyes.

"It's raining?" Akira groaned, holding out a hand as a drop of water fell into his palm.

Haru cursed her luck as more drops of rain fell onto her body. She shielded her eyes as she watched as other people cried out in annoyance. Her lips fell into a frown, before falling open in horror. She saw a familiar face in the crowd, pushing his way through them. _Sugimura-san?_ He didn't see her, but how long would fortune allow that?

"Come on, we should find somewhere dr-"

"Akira-kun, I-I have to go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." She could hear the disappointment in his voice, but she couldn't risk Sugimura seeing the two of them together. He was already angry with Haru, she couldn't allow him to hurt Akira. "I hope we can meet again." Haru took off running to Sugimura, trying to put as much distance between her and Akira as quickly as she could.

She could feel Akira's eyes on her back, but she ignored it. She couldn't even give the man her thanks. As Sugimura saw her and stomped his way to her, she took a deep breath and sighed. She locked away the memories of this place, thanking the stranger with the silver eyes...

* * *

Akira watched the beautiful girl walk away and he let out a quiet sigh. He hoped he had helped her, at least a little bit, but it was clear her problems were something that couldn't be solved in a single night.

He could only hope he'd see her again.

The rain fell onto his body, but he did nothing to escape it. He just took in the scent of rainwater as he walked off to find someplace dry.

 **END**

And thus begins the start of two mini-sagas in this story. The stories of Haru and Akira meeting and interacting before their canon meeting, and the first chapters of Akira meets his future girlfriend. Next up, Futaba, and after her? Makoto! Hope you enjoy them!

I hope this is okay, but I'll admit. Still antsy about writing Persona 5 characters. Maybe I'm just a worrywart, I dunno...

I really wanted to try my hand at a realistic 'Love at First Sight' sort of deal. It's canon that Haru has a crush on our MC no matter what, so I wanted to play with that a bit. It doesn't mean she loves him MORE than Makoto or Futaba, just that she fell for him first. The funny part is that I hate 'Love at First Sight.' I think it's a silly trope, but I wanted to try and get it down right... rightish, at least.

Also... I've got to watch out... I keep accidentally typing Akira Kusuru instead of Akira Kurusu... Oops.

Also, vote on my profile if you haven't yet!

Have a good day, stay safe, and know that you are loved.


End file.
